battlefleetgothic_armadafandomcom-20200214-history
Version 0.7166
Version 0.7166 was released on 13th April 2016 __TOC__ =Build Notes= Category:Game Version History Greetings Admirals! Thank you for your continued feedback on the Battlefleet Gothic: Armada beta. Your reports on technical issues and balance have been fantastic for helping us iron out the game. We've just updated the Beta with a new patch: Battlefleet Gothic: Armada Patch note Build 0.7166 Features * Eldars are now available! * Added French/German/Spanish localization. * Planetary assault game mode is now available. Bug Fix * Fixed a bug that didn’t showed the Skill gained through the Mechanicus Favor as a Favor Skill. * Fixed various bugs affecting the new Insubordination gameplay mechanic. * Fixed a bug identifying ships at the start of a game without reason. * Fixed a random multiplayer crash. * Fixed a bug forbidding scrolling during briefings. * Fixed a bug affecting some small elements’ trails. * Fixed a bug affecting the Port Maw Camera locking up if a Priority mission was accessible. * Fixed a bug affecting the Port Maw Tutorial if the player saves and load the save between the end of Test of Faith and it. * Fixed a bug affecting Imperial navy favoured ship that could still insubordinate. * Fixed various bugs affecting Texts. * Fixed a crash provoked by the Defence Turrets of a ship. * Fixed a bug in the Disengagement Skills cooldown. * Fixed some visual bugs on the Chaos favours. * Fixed a bug allowing to End Turn just as a briefing is launched. * Fixed a bug causing the Chaos Transport Ships to only fire on their left. * Fixed a bug making the planets disappear in planetary assault. * Fixed a bug affecting Eldar Holofields on a mission’s initialization. * Fixed a bug affecting the Ordnances positions. * Fixed a bug affecting the auto-deploy feature in Recovery missions. * Fixed a bug affecting the Defence turrets FX. * Fixed a bug causing the Imperial Transport ships to have the Auto-destruct capacity. * Fixed various bugs affecting the Auto-Deploy feature. * Fixed a visual bug causing the “Augur Probe” FX to be deactivated if it was launched off-screen behind the camera. * Fixed a bug that switched the bindings for “Lightning Strike” and “Boarding” Skills. * Fixed a bug affecting the Navigators’ variables in its tooltip. * Fixed a bug allowing the player to see and set the auto-launch on allied and enemy ships. * Fixed a bug allowing the second ship in “Test of Faith” mission to suffer critical damages causing a blocking situation. * Fixed a bug causing the end dialogues of the “Test of Faith” mission to be played two times. * Fixed various bug affecting camera transitions and roll overs. * Fixed a bug causing a renamed ship to lose its given surname if it is repaired. * Fixed a bug on convoy causing the wrong values to show in the objectives. * Fixed a bug causing the Cruiser Slot at the end of the Port Maw Tutorial to stay locked. * Fixed two bugs affecting the Multiplayer Lobby if the Host left it: It resulted either in a crash, or the Host hadn’t any “Back” button to leave the Lobby. * Fixed a bug causing ordnances trails to be excessively long if they spawned behind the camera. * Fixed a bug causing the ships’ levels to not be visible for the guest in multiplayer. * Fixed a bug forbidding the “Wind of change” chaos favor skill to work with the “Enhanced battle bridge” Upgrade. * Changed the font used to write Tooltips titles, as the last one caused bugs. * Fixed a bug caused by the Thrusters which desynchronized the Guest. * Fixed a bug which caused the upper right button in the docks (“To battle”) to have a reduced hitbox. * Fixed a bug allowing the ships with “Enhanced battle bridge” to still use their special orders while warping out. * Fixed a bug causing the Port Maw tutorial to not be functional after loading a save between it and the end of the mission “Test of Faith”. * Fixed a bug affecting the saves. * Fixed a bug causing the escape menu to not pause the dialogues in action. * Fixed a bug causing a destroyed Space Station to have the correct wreckages. * Fixed a bug affecting the missions’ names in the Battle Report. They appeared as not existing. * Fixed a bug preventing the Main Menu music from looping. * Fixed a crash occurring in Port Maw. * Fixed a bug causing a Defender in Assassination Multiplayer that was the guest to not see the message indicating the target ship above it. * Fixed a bug affecting the briefing if the player closed it and switched between subsystems, preventing the briefing from closing. * Fixed a bug that caused some skills used on invalid targets to have their cooldowns launched anyway. * Fixed a bug that deployed ships under the game’s plane if they were automatically deployed after reaching the time limit. * Fixed a bug that prevented the Guest in multiplayer to use auto-deploy multiple times. * Fixed a bug that prevented the enemy ship to warp out in the “Test of Faith”mission. * Fixed a bug that caused a player to lose control of his ship without reason for several seconds. * Fixed a bug affecting the Recapitulations of players in the pregame. * Fixed a crash occurring when a traktor Kannon was used and involving the defence turrets of the ship. * Added a protection to prevent the Bombardment timer to return a negative value. * Fix of the game launching in window mode and in background at the first launch. * Fix of an issue on the side weaponry’s tooltips on the client side which doesn’t display the right value when an upgrades influence it. * Fix of an issue which display substitute ships on the Port-maw of the host player when this player doesn’t close the game properly. (i.e. Alt-F4) * Fix of an issue in the pre-game panel, when the player adds a ship to his fleet it was considered with the status “crew in replacement”. * Fix of the variable “Number of attacks per bomber” which displayed 2 instead of 1. * Fix of the freeze of the game when the player hit Alt+F4 during a matinee. GUI * Anchors modifications provided to numerous elements to avoid distortion despite the resolution or the language. * New partitioning of the cinematic subtitles. * Polishing provided to numerous GUI Elements. * “Enhanced Battle Bridge” Upgrade has a new Icon. * “Belt Armor” has a new Icon. * New In-Game field to viewFavour Icons. * “Loyalty” (now named “Loyal”) Attribute Icon added. * Some buttons and texts have been moved. * “Daemonic Lightning Strike” Chaos favour Skill, “Terminator Lightning Strike” Imperium favour Skill, and “Space Marines” Imperium favour Upgrade Reworked. * Modifications of the Credits, adding the Localization teams. * Space added between “Skill Slot” and the Number in the Shipyard. * Many anchors modified to avoid texts problems such as cuts and resolution scale. * Modifications on the Ship’s name on the stat panel. It now features the tonnage, the model of the ship and the name. * Fonts modified to include the ñ in certain places. * Changed fonts in various screens (Pregame, Port Maw, etc…) * Switch of two upgrade icons in the Ork docks: “Annuver bridge” and “grot messengers” * Corrections on the Stellar map, Port Maw subsector done. * Improvements on the Ork GUI Texture. * Size of the red circle indicating a mission in the stellar map modified. * Elements on the battle report resized to avoid resolution loss. * Rework of the numeric life bar indication in the GUI to gain more visibility. * Icon for seditious forces added. * All the weapons that are used through skills aren’t shown in the ship’s weapon recapitulation. The Skills Icons will still indicate the presence of said weapons. * Fix of the “custom game” button which was disabled if the player didn’t have a campaign save. * Suppression of the background picture on the “options panel “. Optimisation * Improved ship overlays (buttons above the ships for contextual actions). * Replacement of the videos in the Main Menu Background. * Ships now have different-sized “no-deploy” ranges depending on its class. * Ships do not use their Auto-launched bombs on too fast ships anymore. They now wait for the target to reach lower speeds to place them as correctly as possible. * Reactor sounds of ship engines suppressed from the dock scenes. * The “Load Save” Button in the main menu is now deactivated if no save is available. * Credits Button now available in the Main Menu. * The Eldar are now available. Graphics * Improvements to Orks Textures. * Rework of the asteroid fields. * Rework of the Lightning Strike FX for Chaos and Imperium. * Added moving and interactive elements in all factions docks to add more life to the scene. * The Heavy Missile Pod Turret and Missile Pod Turret now has different aspects depending on the Chaos favours. * Rework of the Celestial bodies (Mining Station, Comm-Sat Relay, Imperial Outpost). * New environmental preset “Ice” created. * FX in Gas clouds slowed. * Light cruisers imperium textures improved. * Fix of various captain portrait. * Add of a new Chaos captain portrait. * Ork’s head of the skill “Waaaaagh” is now two sided. Ergonomy * Favour Icons now visible in the In-Game ship recapitulation. * Informations systems on subsectors’ menaces has been added. * Missions with timed objectives now have an objective indicating the timer: * Recovery and Assassination mission: Time before the “Warp Jump”/ ”Enter the Webway” Skill is available. * Planetary assault: Time before the next bombardment mission starts. * Validation panels in case of a loading, saving, or rewriting of a save added. * All In-Game mission objectives added. * If a player disconnects in the Multiplayer Lobby, all players are now sent back to their docks with an error message indicating what happened. * Slight modification in colliders, which will slightly impact ramming physics. * Alt+F4 now accounted for. Effects will vary depending on where it is used: * In most places, it will quit the game. * In Deployment phase, it is now deactivated. * In mission, it will be considered as a capitulation, with all the habitual drawbacks. * In Multiplayer it’ll also quit the current mission for all players. * In the docks in multiplayer, it will save your profile, then quit the game. * New Focus logo at the launch of the game. * Players in a group finishing a mission will stay in group afterwards. * Collision detection of certain elements improved to facilitate the IA avoidance of said elements. * Charging a save from the main menu won’t trigger the message asking you if you are sure. Gameplay * The minimum amount of Line ships for a given mission is now “1 per whole 300 fleet points” slices. * Fleet points given to the IA in Campaign mode reworked, it now has -15% in Easy, -5% in Normal, +5% in Hard, and +15% in Heroic. * Nova Cannon modified: * Precision modified to be a bit more average: * It is now more precise at long range than before. * It is now more imprecise at close range than before. * The Nova Cannon now takes 3 seconds to fire instead of 2. * Feedback added on the landing location of the attack during the firing time. * Transport ships are now accessible in the factions’ docks. They can be fit with Upgrades like Escort ships, but cannot be added to a fleet in the pregame. * The chances of a Cruiser Clash mission are now up to 40%. The 60% left is a random between all mission pool except for the cruiser clash) * Traktor Kannon’s effect duration reworked from 3 seconds to 1 second, hence tracking upon a lesser distance. * Defence platforms and Space stations now deal twice the damages they did before in case of ramming. * In Space Station Assault, the Space Station’s position has been moved backward, and the Defender now have the same number of Fleetpoints than the attacker. * IA Fleetpoints in Campaign have been improved. Texts * Many texts added & edited. * The Tooltip for the Dorsal Zzap Turret on Orks Battle Cruisers and Battleships now show its true arc of fire (270°) * Texts adjustments on numerous places to avoid cutted text. * Numerous text corrections and modifications. * Add of the “Games Workshop” logo on the credits. * Fix of the font on the ship recapitulative cards. * Localization of the back button on the Credits panel. * Localization of the IA panels for the custom game.